ENTER Sango: The Demon Exterminator!
by stealth-snake2006
Summary: Well..how can i put this...The demon exterminator Sango daydreams while training. Her dream soon becomes a reality as she herself is in the dream.


Title: ENTER Sango, the Demon Exterminator  
  
Show: InuYasha  
  
Pairing: Sango/Kagome  
  
Author: Stealth_snake2006  
  
Disclaimer: I only wrote what I believe the show should include, along with my own sick and demented ideas that almost everyone believes (or wants to).  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: You know what my favorite part of the day is? Dreaming. Some people dream of things they did earlier, scrambled memories, others dream, well, scrambled longings for lemons, limes, and turntables…  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
They were outside working again, working to perfection. Kohaku and Sango, brother and sister, were siblings that actually can tolerate to cooperate with each other. They really had no choice on the matter, tomorrow they were out to battle more demons. This is what they did everyday, practice-battle-practice-battle over and o'er. For once in her life, this was beginning to tire Sango.  
  
"Hey, you----awwwww----'re getting pre---www---tty good, just keep it up…" Sango breathed along with a few muffled yawns. But as the sun started to set Sango grew even more tired. She kept on nodding off, until she dozed off completely while watching Kohaku demolish a set rusty pop cans with one swoosh of his chain hook.  
  
~  
  
A young schoolgirl, no older than sixteen wearing a neat, white and green uniform, was all alone wandering through the woods. Drenched with sweat, Kagome wiped her forehead dry and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around, and with a confused expression slapped on her face, sighed.  
  
Kagome-  
  
INUYASHA! NOROKU! SHIPPO! Where are they??? Argh…  
  
What am I going to do?\How am I gonna get back home now?\Where am I?\Am I gonna fail my History test tomorrow?  
  
I've gotta cool it now, or else I'm going to explode! First I have to do something about this--this--everything being so HOT!! It's fucking hot out here!!!  
  
What's that? A LAKE!!!! Thank god!  
  
Sango-  
  
That girl, she reminds me of someone. She-- I know her somehow!!!  
  
The girl sprinted towards the lake off to her left and dove off behind a massive oak tree. Her clothes seemed to cling on to her like plastic wrap. She peeled off her uniform as quickly as she could manage without ripping her skin off, some certain parts seemed to be super-glued on to her outfit. When she was half undressed a cool summer breeze swept by her backside. She shivered and giggled. Kagome wasn't the only one who enjoyed the summer breeze in the same way; Sango was watching the whole time and felt an urge to…join her. Sango couldn't believe what her mind was telling her, to go over to Kagome, to do things she has never done before…  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Sango was ensnared in a collection of shrubberies and vines directly behind the oak where the girl undressed. Trying with the uttermost care, Sango snuck out from the mess with only a quiet disruption of the new wind with a few snaps of twigs. She tiptoed to the oak and undressed just as the girl before her had. Now Sango had the chance to be up close to the girl and her clothes and recognized her outfit immediately. "IT'S KAGOME!" raced through Sango's mind. At this point she didn't care, that only made her more curious.   
  
Determinedly, Sango crept into the lake. A flash of icy pleasure devoured her bottom half, making her lick her lips as she silently waded forward to the unexpecting Kagome.  
  
Kagome-  
  
"What's that?" Kagome wondered in her head when she her bustle of what seemed to be branches and leaves. She turned around and saw nothing. Continuing her bathing experience, Kagome floated atop of the water's surface, exposing herself entirely to the sky above. She drifted aimlessly across the portion of the lake, forgetting everything, her house in Tokyo, her grandpa and little brother, school, even InuYasha and the others.   
  
This time she was sure she heard something. Someone else in the water, behind her. She got up abruptly and saw her, as naked as she, Kagome was. Sango just stared and Kagome resembled her reflection, gawking in just the same manner.  
  
They didn't anything for perhaps ten seconds, until Sango walked forward; the two became one at that moment.  
  
Kagome's head was now racing, she just ripped her head back and let out moans of satisfaction for the whole forest to hear as Sango felt her in places not to be [written] about. Sango went deeper…deeper…and deeper as Kagome's moans became full-fledged screams. As her hand grew tired, Sango replaced her fingers with her tongue. Caressing Kagome delicately with her tongue, Sango herself let out a moan of bliss.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn. She now loved-up Sango, but as she entered her, she heard a muffled laugh from across the lake. Kagome knew that voice, it was Miroku. She didn't care, she was too involved now; she couldn't stop. Deeper, deeper, DEEPER! That was all Sango could handle. Blood pressure higher than ever she yelled for mercy. "OHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh….."   
  
With Sango's blood still on fire, she realized the other's presence. She was furious. Sango signaled Kagome across the lake. Kagome replied with a short giggle and the two arose , bodies glimmering with water and sweat droplets. They burst out running half-immersed in water until it was beyond their heads and then swam as fast as they could.  
  
The "voyeur" was actually "voyeurs." It wasn't just Miroku watching the two, but InuYasha as well. A moment ago they were foolishly ducked beneath a bush talking, now they standing up, confused and even a little scared of the noise that was coming towards them.   
  
Pumped with rage the two girls beat the living hell out of the two watchers. They beat and beat the two boys until both Sango and Kagome were completely robbed of their strength. Now limping off back into the forest, Miroku whispered to InuYasha, "It was worth it." 


End file.
